Lettres à Lilly
by morganeedl
Summary: TW mort, deuil, alcool, dépression 07.05.07 : Lilly décède dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, tuée par Romeo au cours d'une prise d'otages à la Crim'. 07.05.08 : Les choses ont changé à la Criminelle suite à la mort de Rush. Scotty, détruit par ce drame, est suivi par une psy qui le force à écrire une lettre à Lilly, histoire de se libérer et de peut-être, essayer d'avancer.
1. Lettre 1 : 7 Mai 2008

**Heyy tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'y mets tout mon coeur donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **

**Pendant l'écriture, j'ai écouté "When You're Gone" d'Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

_Ma Lilly,_

_Un an. Ça fait un an. Tu es partie. Tu m'as laissé alors qu'on s'était promis le contraire. Je ne t'en veux pas. Du moins, je ne t'en veux plus. Ta vie aura été difficile jusqu'à a fin. J'espère juste l'avoir égayée un minimum. C'est ridicule. Je suis parfaitement ridicule de t'écrire ces choses futiles alors que j'ai tellement plus important à te dire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix alors je laisse mes pensées se libérer, sans les retenir, priant que ça soit utile. La psy et Stillman l'ont exigé. Il se sent coupable tu sais. Ils se sentent tous coupables. Et moi… moi je suis rongé par la culpabilité et le chagrin. Je ne devrais pas. Après tout, tu as dit 'hey' et je suis venu. Je suis venu. Mais cette culpabilité ne me quitte pas Lil'. Tout comme elle ne quitte pas les autres. Si tu étais là, tu saurais quoi me dire. Mais si tu étais là, je ne ressentirais pas cette culpabilité. Si tu étais là, tout irait mieux. Parce que si tu étais là, aucun de nous ne serait contraint de vivre avec cette culpabilité sur la conscience. Parce que si tu étais là, nous irions tous bien. Parce que si tu étais là, nous n'en serions pas là._

_J'aurais aimé te dire tellement de choses ma Lilly. Si tu savais toutes ces choses tu me rirais sans doute au nez. Mais tu n'es plus là et je n'ai plus rien à perdre, si ce n'est un boulot qui est bien triste sans toi. Tu es partie avec une part de moi Lil', et ça fait si mal. Depuis ce fameux sept Mai, il s'est passé tant de choses. Tu aurais mérité de les voir, de les vivre, plus que quiconque. Mais tu n'es plus là et certaines ne seraient jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas succombé ce soir-là. Dans mes pires moments, je t'en veux encore alors que c'est ma faute. C'est ma faute et c'est à toi que j'en veux. Ridicule. Horrible. Je suis horrible. Comment pourrais-je être autre chose en même temps ? Je n'ai jamais su t'aider, je ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà réussi à te rendre heureuse. Vraiment heureuse, je veux dire. J'étais ton équipier, j'étais censé te rendre heureuse, t'aider, te protéger, toutes ces choses pour lesquelles j'ai échoué. Lamentablement échoué. Irrémédiablement échoué._

_Tu ne liras jamais ces mots pathétiques alors autant écouter leur conseil jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, tu l'aurais trouvé ridicule ce conseil, et tu ne l'aurais certainement pas mis en pratique, si les rôles avaient été inversés. Déjà, tu n'aurais peut-être pas capitulé à la demande de Stillman de voir un psy. Quoique dans mon état je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps. Mon état, je ne sais comment t'en parler. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit d'autre que la psy. La mort d'Elisa me semble presque anecdotique à côté de la tienne Lilly. C'est atroce à dire. Mais Elisa était malade, et elle l'a choisi. J'ai réussi à accepter ce fait. Mais toi, tu n'as pas choisi de mourir. Tu as choisi de jouer les héroïnes, pas de prendre une balle, pas de laisser tomber ton job, tes amis, moi. Tu n'as pas choisi tout ça Lils et c'est en ça que ta mort est si insurmontable. Parce qu'elle l'est, même un an après. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce que je ressentais pour toi, et ressens toujours d'ailleurs, ou si c'est pour tous les autres pareil. Mais ton décès a, en quelques sortes, détruit la Criminelle tout entière. L'équipe n'est plus pareille sans toi. Tu étais le cœur de notre équipe Lil', à tel point que Nick est reparti sur le terrain. Kat a fait une demande de transfert. Jeffries semble moins attaché aux affaires classées que quand tu étais parmi nous. Quant à Stillman et moi, c'est le contraire. Nous nous sommes enfermés dans notre boulot, parce que c'est ce qui nous rapproche le plus de toi, de ta personnalité. Ton boulot était toute ta vie, il est devenu la nôtre. Nous passons plus de temps à résoudre des affaires classées qu'à essayer réellement de s'en remettre. On ne peut pas, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, John et moi nous sommes énormément rapprochés depuis ce fameux 7 Mai. Il savait à quel point mes sentiments pour toi étaient profonds, et nous nous sommes soutenus. Nous sommes devenus réellement amis. Alors bien sûr au travail il reste mon boss et je reste son subordonné. Malgré cette distance obligatoire, il est présent et me soutient beaucoup. J'essaie de faire de même. Dès que la journée est terminée, il n'y a plus cette limite boss/subordonné, alors nous sommes juste deux amis liés par le même drame. C'est terrible qu'il ait fallu un événement aussi insurmontable pour connaître le boss sous un nouveau jour. Mais c'est arrivé, et je pense que si tu nous voyais tu serais contente. Je me trompe ma Lilly ?_

_Je trouve cette lettre horriblement longue pour quelqu'un qui s'y refusait complètement, mais j'ai encore une tonne de choses à te dire ma Lilly. Je ne sais par où commencer pour être tout à fait honnête. Parce que ces choses me font peur, même si tu n'es plus parmi nous, même si jamais plus tu n'auras la chance de savoir. Je dois me libérer de tous ces poids mais j'ai peur. C'est idiot hein, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur et je suis perdu. Tout ça parce que tu m'as laissé. Tu t'es battue pour survivre. Je le sais parce que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Mais je ne supporte pas de t'avoir perdue. J'en veux à l'ordure qui t'a tuée. Il est mort aussi. C'est une des dernières choses que tu as vues avant de sombrer. Heureusement qu'il est mort d'ailleurs. Je t'aurais vengée sinon. Je m'en veux de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Et je t'en veux à toi aussi Lilly, parce que tu as joué les héroïnes, parce que tu as foncé comme si tu n'avais rien à perdre, comme si tu pensais qu'on se moquerait tous de ton sort. Je t'en veux parce que tu as donné l'impression de n'avoir pensé à personne. Quand je suis monté ce soir-là, et que le chef m'a dit que tu étais dans la salle avec lui, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Il avait l'air de t'en vouloir aussi, de t'être enfermée, sans arme, avec ce type. Tu ne l'as pas écouté quand il t'a demandé de ne pas y aller. M'aurais-tu écouté si je te l'avais demandé ? Pour finir, je m'en veux horriblement parce que la part raisonnable qu'il reste en moi sait que ceci est faux. Mais mon cœur… mon cœur est déconnecté du reste de mon corps. Mon cœur est, métaphoriquement parlant, mort en même temps que toi. Je ne fais que survivre depuis que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Si tu lisais ça tu serais sans doute en train de me lancer ton 'Ice Queen look', et ça aurait été pire quand tu aurais lu que c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Éperdument amoureux. Et je veux tout t'expliquer ma Lils, même si jamais tu ne sauras jamais._

_Quand je suis arrivé à la Criminelle, je m'attendais à travailler avec un homme. Et puis Stillman nous a présentés. J'avais 'hérité de la seule femme de l'unité', tes mots. Les débuts ont été tendus, sans doute parce que nous étions deux forts caractères. Je me souviens. J'étais persuadé de retourner sur le terrain après quelques semaines à travailler avec toi. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu travaillais aux affaires classées. Tu as répondu que tu l'avais choisi. Moi et l'égo surdimensionné que j'avais à cette époque ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tu avais fait ce choix. Finalement, il n'aura pas fallu longtemps pour que je comprenne. J'aimais ce boulot autant que toi à la fin. Maintenant, je le fais parce que je me sens proche de toi ici. La Criminelle. La salle des cartons est l'endroit où je me sens le plus proche de toi ma Lilly car je sais que tu étais bien quand tu étais dans cette pièce. Je le voyais. Et je savais que j'avais aussi le loisir de t'admirer dans cette pièce, quand nous y étions que tous les deux. Mais revenons-en à ce que je disais plus tôt._

_Malgré ces débuts, disons-le, un peu… compliqués, j'ai été captivé par tes yeux. Ces yeux gris qui me manquent un peu plus chaque jour. Ces yeux qui avaient des reflets bleus au soleil. Ces yeux qui se voilaient quand tu étais triste, ou que tu étais en colère. Les photos n'y changent rien. Elles me semblent bien fades comparés à la réalité. Elles le seront toujours. Parce que rien n'était aussi beau que tes yeux Lilly. Tu étais magnifique, mais tes yeux étaient uniques et envoûtants. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je les regardais. Je les connais par cœur. En fait, je connais chaque détail de ton visage et, heureusement, parce que je n'aurais jamais tenu sans ça. Sans les photos et mes souvenirs. J'ai mal quand j'y pense, mais en même temps j'en ai besoin. J'ai ce besoin d'imaginer que tu es encore là. En tout honnêteté, j'en rêve chaque nuit. Je crois que ce sont ces petits détails pathétiques qui me tiennent en vie. Parfois je rêve que la prise d'otage n'est jamais arrivée. Parfois je rêve que tu n'as jamais été dans cette salle d'observation. Parfois je rêve que tu n'as pas été touchée. Parfois je rêve de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous si tu étais encore ici. Parfois... parfois, je me vois être honnête avec toi, te dire que je suis fou de toi. Et je te vois me répondre par la positive. Mais jamais je n'aurais cette chance. Et… après Elisa et toi, jamais plus je n'aimerais. C'est impossible. Après Elisa, je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer à nouveau. Mais en fait, j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de toi. Et je pense qu'Elisa le savait. Elle me connaissait mieux que personne, mieux que moi-même. Après sa mort, j'ai vrillé. J'ai fait des choses que je regretterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Une, plus que les autres._

_Tu sais déjà ce dont je veux parler. Christina. Evidemment. Tu m'avais prévenu. Mais elle était accessible. Elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de toi. Je voulais t'oublier, oublier tes yeux. Et elle était là. Accessible. Je pensais ne jamais t'avoir alors j'ai couché avec ta sœur. C'est horrible, là aussi. C'est horrible et tu m'as quand même pardonné. Mais cette aventure n'a rien changé. Au contraire. Elle a empiré la situation. Je te voulais encore plus. Je t'aimais encore plus. Parce que cette aventure avec ta sœur m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu étais unique. De ton côté, tu m'as détesté. Tu m'as ignoré, tu m'as fait regretter mon erreur très vite. Même si je l'ai regretté à l'instant où je l'avais commise. Tu étais spéciale, Lilly Rush. Et je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Et d'après Stillman, il était possible que tu m'aies aimé aussi. Que tu n'assumais pas non plus. Que tu avais peur. La partie raisonnable de moi refuse d'y croire. Mais mon cœur est tombé dedans. Après tout, Stillman te connaissait depuis tes 10 ans. Il m'a raconté, sans entrer dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas. Et je ne voulais pas non plus. Parce que nous aurions eu l'impression de te trahir tous les deux. Si tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ces drames, c'est que tu ne voulais pas. Alors je ne peux pas lui demander à lui. Même si ça nous fait du bien de parler de toi. D'ailleurs, on se voit souvent dans ce but. Quand l'un de nous est dans un mauvais jour -ils sont tous mauvais, mais certains sont pires-, on se voit et on parle de toi pendant des heures. Souvent, on finit en pleurs. Parfois, on finit en rigolant. Mais qu'importe la réaction, tu nous manque._

_Tout à l'heure, je te parlais des autres. Personne n'est sorti indemne de cette prise d'otage. Personne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en parle alors que ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier et que jamais je me relèverais. Pourtant, j'ai fait un peu de progrès depuis. Quand tu as succombé à ta blessure, je suis tombé en dépression. Je m'enfermais dans le boulot et, les rares moments où je ne travaillais pas, je buvais. Beaucoup. Après un an, je ne bois plus aucun alcool fort. Je travaille encore plus que quand tu étais là, mais jamais les 7 et 8 du mois. John refuse que je sois au central à ces dates. Un mois sur deux, nous nous réunissons à la date du 7. Il y a toujours les premiers jeudis du mois, mais ça ce n'est pas pareil. Plus rien n'est pareil sans toi. Le 7, ce ne sont que des gens qui t'ont connue personnellement. C'est-à-dire Stillman, Jeffries, Vera, Miller, Kite, Lassing, ta sœur, et moi. D'ailleurs, il est sympa ton ancien équipier. Ça nous fait du bien de nous retrouver en petit groupe._

_Ta sœur est dévastée, même si elle ne le montre jamais. Faut dire que perdre sa mère et sa grande sœur à moins de 48h d'intervalle, c'est difficile. Ta mort l'a tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'a pas quitté Philadelphie depuis que j'ai dû lui apprendre la nouvelle. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Je me souviens juste qu'elle est arrivée le lendemain à Philly, qu'elle est venue me voir, qu'elle m'a serrée dans les bras -sans ambiguïté- et que nous avons pleuré pendant un long moment. Je ne travaillais pas, je n'étais pas en état. Alors on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble. J'ai été honnête avec elle, lui avouant la raison pour laquelle j'avais couché avec elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est le contexte ou si c'est parce qu'elle avait changé, ou qu'elle le savait mais elle ne m'en a pas voulu. Elle m'a soutenu, sans jamais avoir un comportement déplacé. C'est une bonne personne Chris, au fond. Elle a fait des erreurs. Mais c'est une bonne personne. Tu m'en voudrais sans doute, tu me haïrais probablement, mais nous sommes devenus amis après ton décès. Elle s'est souvent excusée de t'avoir fait du mal toutes ces années. Et elle était sincère. Ta sœur a beaucoup changé Lilly. Si tu nous vois, tu peux être fière de Chris. Après tout ça, nous l'avons aidée à se reconstruire une bonne vie. Parce que veiller sur ta sœur est la dernière chose qu'on puisse faire pour toi Lil'. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger alors j'essaie de me rattraper avec Chris. C'est minable. Mais ça m'aide un peu aussi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de ce que je fais pour elle Lils. Tu resteras toujours ma préférée, celle dont j'étais fou amoureux, et elle le sait._

_J'ai dit beaucoup de choses dans cette lettre. J'aurais aimé être assez fort pour tout te dire en face. Tout te dire avant que tu ne perdes la vie. Mais j'ai été lâche. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde et j'aurais voyagé dans le temps, pour te sauver. Parce que tu es la personne qui méritais le plus de bonheur. Et tu ne l'as jamais réellement connu. Je suis désolé Lils. Tu me manqueras toujours. Jamais je ne t'oublierais ma Lil'. On se retrouvera, dans l'autre monde._

_Scotty._


	2. Lettre 2 : 28 Janvier 2009

**Me voilà avec la deuxième lettre. Pour celle-ci, j'ai utilisé la chanson "Nobody Like You" de Little Mix.**

* * *

_Ma Lils,_

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 28 Janvier 2009. Aujourd'hui tu aurais dû fêter ton quarantième anniversaire avec nous. Aujourd'hui aurait pu être un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu avoir le courage de te dire toutes les choses que j'ai dites dans la première lettre. Peut-être les aurais-tu mal prises, ou peut-être ces choses t'auraient rendue heureuse. Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais jamais. Ce que je sais, c'est que les choses continuent d'évoluer pour tout le monde. C'est bizarre de se dire que le monde continue de tourner alors que tu n'y es plus. Parce que, d'une certaine manière, tu étais mon monde. Il y au Elisa. Puis il y a eu toi. La grande Lilly Rush, la 'Ice Queen of Homicides'. D'ailleurs, ce surnom ne te correspond que si l'on ne te connait pas. Parce que pour moi, tu étais l'opposé de cette 'Reine des glaces'. Tu étais une femme forte et fragile à la fois. Froide et chaleureuse. Mais ce que je retiens de toi, avec le recul, c'est ta dévotion envers les affaires que tu reprenais. C'était ta plus grande force. Ton amour pour ton métier était ta force. Il était une faiblesse aussi, puisqu'il t'empêchait de te construire une vie personnelle stable. Mais tu montrais rarement que ça te faisait quelque chose, à tel point que je me suis demandé si ça te touchait parfois ou pas._

_Revenons-en au présent. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis allé travailler. J'ai essayé, du moins. Parce qu'en arrivant là-bas, j'ai salué les autres, je me suis installé à mon bureau et j'ai vu les photos de toi qui reposent dessus. Il y en a deux. Sur la première, nous sommes au central. Tu es de profil, les yeux rivés sur un dossier. Tes joues sont légèrement rosées et tes cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval. Une mèche de ta frange est très près de tes yeux, mais elle ne semble pas te déranger. Rien ne semble perturber ta réflexion. Ce jour-là, tu portais une chemise bleu pâle et une veste noire. Tu étais, comme chaque jour, absolument resplendissante. Non, je n'exagère pas. Je me souviens avoir pris la photo, profitant de ta concentration pour ne pas me faire prendre. Je n'imagine même pas ta réaction si tu m'avais surpris ce jour-là !_

_Et puis, il y a la deuxième photo, où cette fois-ci tu me regardes. Tes yeux gris me transpercent, même au travers cette photo. C'est la seule photo, je pense, qui reflètent à quel point tes yeux étaient envoûtants. Je ne me souviens pas exactement où et quand a été prise cette photo. Je me souviens juste que tu étais incroyablement rayonnante et que j'ai voulu immortaliser le moment. Par je ne sais quel miracle, tu as accepté sans me poser de questions. Sur cette photo, tes cheveux sont éclairés par le soleil, ce qui les rends encore plus clairs. Tes yeux aussi profitent de cette lumière. Ce jour-là, tu portais un maquillage très léger, comme à l'habitude. Mais le gris de tes yeux s'accordait à merveille avec le rose de tes lèvres. Tout était si naturel mais si magique._

_Ce matin, je suis tombé sur ces photos, comme chaque jour. Je les ai regardées, je me suis souvenu de la date et je suis parti dans la salle des cartons. J'ai pleuré, longtemps. Et Stillman est descendu. Nous avons discuté un moment dans cette salle qui nous rappelle toi. Puis il m'a demandé de partir, disant qu'on passerait la soirée avec Chris ce soir. Et c'est que nous allons faire. Dans quelques heures, ils finiront leur journée et me rejoindront. Tu sais, je t'ai dit que nous avions aidé Christina dans la première lettre. Et nous avons réussi, malgré les circonstances. Maintenant, elle a un emploi stable et un appartement à Philadelphie. Elle a refusé d'emménager dans le tien. Et je la comprends parfaitement. Je n'aurais pas pu non plus, à sa place. Elle a aussi rencontré quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux, mais on dirait que ça se passe bien._

_Tu nous manque Lilly. Beaucoup. Et chaque jour un peu plus. Mais on essaie d'avancer. Ensemble. J'ai l'impression qu'on pourra s'en sortir si on continue ensemble. C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, je veux le croire. En tous cas, je commence à croire que ça te fait plaisir, de là-haut. Ça m'aide. Tout comme regarder les étoiles le soir m'aide. Tu sais, beaucoup de gens croient que les étoiles sont là pour montrer aux vivants que les morts veillent sur eux. Je commence à croire que c'est vrai. C'est peut-être idiot, mais ça me fait du bien d'imaginer que tu veilles sur Chris, John et moi de là où tu es. Ça me fait du bien parce que je peux me dire que je ne suis pas complètement seul. Que tu n'es pas complètement partie. Qu'une partie de toi est avec moi, dans mon coeur. C'est sans doute me bercer d'illusions, mais je pense que j'en ai encore besoin. Je ne suis pas prêt à avancer sans toi. Alors me dire que tu es encore là, métaphoriquement, me permet d'avancer un petit peu sans culpabiliser. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt. Parce que cette culpabilité ne m'a pas quitté. Parce que ce chagrin ne m'a pas quitté. Parce que cet amour ne me quitte pas. Je m'accroche à cet amour. Je survis pour toi. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu es mon exemple ma Lils, et tu le seras toujours. Tu nous manque, mais je commence à avancer, même à petits pas._

_Ma Lils, à jamais dans mon cœur._

_Scotty._


	3. Lettre 3 : 7 Mai 2012

**Pour cette dernière lettre, j'ai écouté "I'll see you again" de Westlife.  
****Etant donné que c'est LA chanson parfaite pour cette lettre, je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter.**

* * *

_Ma Lil',_

_Voilà cinq ans que tu nous as quitté. En toute honnêteté, je ne pensais pas survivre autant de temps sans toi à mes côtés. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière lettre. Nick travaille toujours à la Criminelle, mais sur les affaires actuelles. Il a réussi à se remettre. Il a retrouvé quelqu'un récemment, et il passe un peu moins de temps au boulot. Ça a l'air sérieux entre eux. Elle s'appelle Linda et elle a l'air d'être une femme bien. Kat a quitté Philadelphie avec sa fille. Elles habitent à New York maintenant. Elle travaille à l'unité spéciale et, aux dernières nouvelles, ça lui plaît. Un mois sur deux, elle vient au premier jeudi. Veronica fille s'en sort plutôt bien aussi. Tu lui manques parfois. Elle ne te connaissait pas beaucoup mais on dirait que tu l'as marquée. Will travaille toujours aux affaires classées, mais à mi-temps. Il est toujours aussi discret, mais il parle encore de toi. John prendra sa retraite à la fin de l'année. Il est toujours investi dans les affaires classées mais il pense qu'il est temps de partir. Il mérite sa retraite. Sa fille et lui sont à nouveau en bons termes, et elle passe nous voir de temps en temps. Mais tu restes la fille de cœur et Stillman et, forcément, tu lui manques beaucoup. Lui aussi a une photo de toi sur son bureau. Il en a même fait accrocher une à l'entrée de l'unité. En dessous de ta photo, il y a ton nom -Lilly, pas Lillian-, ton numéro de badge et ces quelques mots : En l'honneur d'une inspectrice au grand cœur et dévouée, décédée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ça lui tenait à cœur, et ça me tenait à cœur aussi. Ton ancien équipier ne travaille plus dans le monde de la police. Il a préféré s'en éloigner en 2010. D'une part à cause de son diabète -je m'en souviens, t'as vu ?- D'une autre part parce que tu lui manquait aussi. Même après avoir arrêté de travailler avec toi, il disait toujours à quel point tu étais dévouée et à quel point tu aimais ton travail._

_Et c'est aussi ce que Chris et moi retenons de toi. Dans la dernière lettre, je te parlais de la rencontre de Christina. Sache que c'est sérieux. Très sérieux même. Ils sont toujours ensemble. C'est vraiment un gars bien Lilly. Tu serais fière d'elle si tu la voyais aujourd'hui. Toi et ta mère lui manquaient encore, mais elle a fait un long chemin. Elle s'est métamorphosée depuis ton décès. D'ailleurs, elle a eu une petite fille l'année dernière. Le jour où elle apprit la nouvelle, elle a pleuré pendant des heures. Quand son copain m'a appelé pour que je vienne, elle m'a dit 'Pourquoi j'ai le droit à un enfant, un homme adorable alors que Lilly n'a jamais eu cette chance ?'. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est venue nous voir John et moi au travail, elle nous a dit qu'elle se sentait incapable d'avoir un enfant sans toi à ses côtés. Nous l'avons aidée, nous et Jeff, son copain. Elle a changé d'avis et sa petite puce s'appelle Joyce Lilly. Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'un an, Christina lui parle déjà beaucoup de toi. Tu sais, Lils, ta sœur est extrêmement fière de toi. Elle aurait aimé te dire tout ça avant. Chris compense en nous parlant souvent de toi, de la petite fille que tu as été, de celle que tu étais avant la police. Malgré le fait qu'elle se sente encore coupable parfois, Christina a géré ses deuils d'une manière spectaculaire. Nous l'aidons toujours, nous et sa petite famille. La force et le courage sont définitivement des traits communs aux Rush !_

_Quant à moi, je vais mieux. J'ai encore du mal, je ne vais pas le cacher, mais j'avance aussi. Doucement, mais j'avance. Tu me manques. Tes yeux gris me manquent. Je continue de rêver de ces yeux, ou de regarder la photo sur mon bureau. Tes yeux sont sans doute ce qui me manque me plus chez toi. Mais le reste me manque aussi. Tes cheveux blonds, ta voix, globalement tout me manque. Tu me manqueras toujours, mais je ne vois plus de psychologue depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Même si je peux toujours l'appeler en cas de mauvais jour. J'ai un nouvel équipier aux affaires classées. Il ne sera la moitié de ce que tu étais, mais on s'entend bien. J'ai refusé d'avoir une femme pour partenaire. Ça m'aurait trop fait penser à nous. Et je ne peux pas. Même cinq ans après, je ne peux pas. En parlant de femme, aucune n'est entrée dans mon cœur depuis toi. Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera un jour. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Mais tu aurais voulu que je sois heureux. Je ne te promets pas de l'être, parce qu'il me manquera toujours quelque chose. Mais je te promets de faire encore des efforts._

_Je travaille toujours aux affaires classées. Toujours autant. J'y met autant de cœur que toi et je me sens proche de toi de cette façon. La salle des cartons reste toujours le lieu qui me fait le plus penser à toi. John veut que je prenne sa place d'officier en chef quand il s'en ira. Will ne peut pas l'avoir puisqu'il ne bosse plus à temps plein et je suis celui qui est là depuis le plus longtemps. Il aurait aimé que ce soit toi qui ais cette place, parce que tu étais la plus dévouée. J'ai hésité à la prendre à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Si quelqu'un méritait celle place plus que n'importe qui, c'était toi ma Lilly. J'aurais tant aimé t'y voir tu sais. Mais j'ai décidé d'accepter. Premièrement pour ne pas avoir un inconnu comme patron. Deuxièmement, parce que tu m'en voudrais de laisser passer ma chance ! J'ai toujours ces photos de toi sur mon bureau. Chris m'a d'ailleurs donné une photo de toi petite. Elle pensait que ça me ferait du bien de l'avoir. Et puis, elle l'avait en double m'a-t-elle dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais je suis contente qu'elle m'ait fait ce petit cadeau. Je la garde toujours avec moi. Et je garderai toujours cette photo de toi Lils._

_Christina, John et moi sommes devenus un trio très soudé avec le temps. C'est très étrange, et je sais que tu n'aurais jamais accepté ça, mais c'est vrai. Nous nous voyons tous les 7 du mois et de temps en temps, quand l'un de nous en ressent le besoin. Six ans plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre dans un monde où tu n'étais pas. J'aurais encore moins imaginé vivre dans un monde où Chris aurait changé et où le boss, elle et moi aurions été aussi proches. Mais la vie est bizarre parfois. Et le destin nous a mené ici. Parce que oui, je pense que c'était inévitable. Tu n'as pas choisi ce qui s'est passé, mais je pense que c'était écrit. J'en veux toujours à Romeo, mais je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne m'en veux plus non plus. Je sais que j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait. Je l'ai compris, avec du mal, mais je l'ai compris. Ce jour reste encré dans ma mémoire comme si c'était hier, mais il ne me hante plus comme il y a cinq ans. Je pensais ne jamais m'en sortir, mais je commence à comprendre que si. Tant que je ne t'oublie pas, je peux continuer à vivre._

_Depuis le début de la lettre, je ne parle que des changements qui ont eu lieu dans nos vies, mais il y a d'autres choses que j'ai envie d'évoquer dans cette lettre. La police a changé aussi. Que ce soient les locaux ou les avancées technologiques. Les avancées nous sont bien utiles pour les affaires classées ! J'aurais aimé que tu vois ces évolutions ma Lilly. J'aurais aimé que tu vois tous ces criminels arrêtés et enfermés depuis ta mort. Je me dis souvent que tu vois tout ça, de là où tu es. Tout comme je continue de croire aux étoiles. Parce que ces choses me font du bien. Le temps passe, mais je n'oublie rien. Je sais qu'on se reverra. J'en ai la certitude. Je sais que tu m'attends dans l'autre monde. Je veux croire que tu m'attends dans l'autre monde. Parce que je veux croire que je te reverrais. C'est sûrement très illusoire. Mais je continue d'y croire. Parce que c'est sûrement la seule façon de continuer à avancer !_

_Si je devais terminer cette lettre maintenant, je te promettrais plusieurs choses ma Lils. Tout d'abord, je te promettrais de continuer à veiller sur ta petite sœur. Ensuite, je te promettrais de continuer à vivre, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Et tu sais quoi Lilly ? Je te promets ces deux choses. Je te promets de veiller sur Chris et je te promets de continuer à avancer et vivre. Parce que je sais que je te reverrais. Et je sais que tu seras toujours présente dans mon cœur._

_Je t'aime Lilly, à jamais._

_Scotty._


	4. Dis oui Bonus

**Hey !  
****Voici la dernière partie de cette courte fanfiction.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire.  
Bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

Scotty et Andrew, son nouvel équipier, étaient en route pour rendre visite à un témoin lorsque le portable du latino sonna. Puisqu'il était conducteur, il demanda à son collègue de regarder de qui venait la notification. L'ambiance était plutôt légère. Bien que son équipière lui manquât, Valens aimait bien Johnson. Ils s'étaient assez vite entendus. Le nom de 'Christina' était affiché alors il rangea le téléphone de son partenaire, à la demande de celui-ci. Profitant d'un feu rouge sur le trajet, le cubain ouvrit le message, qui disait '**Hey Scotty ! On peut se voir ?**'. Sans attendre, il tapa quelques mots avant d'envoyer '**Salut ! T'es libre quand ?**' et de reprendre la route dès que le feu changea de couleur. Il devait se passer parce qu'elle faisait attention à ne pas lui envoyer de messages quand ils travaillaient tous les deux. La réponse de la jeune femme ne tarda pas à arriver. Il voulait savoir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Andrew lise le message. Alors le cubain se résolut à attendre. '**Je termine à 18h30.**' put lire Valens lorsque les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée. Il lança un rapide ''_Deux minutes s'il te plait_'' à celui qui replaçait sa Lilly. Voyant la nouvelle recrue acquiescer, la latino répondit à la jeune blonde '**Je passe te chercher dans ce cas. On ira manger un morceau. Ça te va ?**'. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'écran de son téléphone s'alluma. Il le déverrouilla et put lire '**C'est parfait ! Merci **'. Scotty rangea son téléphone avec un petit sourire et sortit de la voiture.

''_C'est qui cette Christina ? Une conquête ?_ lança légèrement Johnson en descendant à son tour du véhicule. Il avait eu vent de la réputation du latino et voulait le taquiner.  
_\- C'est la petite sœur de mon ancienne équipière_, répondit froidement Scotty.  
_\- Désolé__, _déclara Andrew.''

La bonne ambiance s'évapora immédiatement. Il avait fallu une unique remarque pour ternir l'humeur de l'inspecteur. Devant la froideur dont avait fait preuve Valens en répondant, il se tut et les deux hommes avancèrent. Une fois devant la porte, le nouveau frappa et Scotty se perdit dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Chris voulait le voir ? Pourquoi cet abruti avait posé une question aussi futile ? Le latino était énervé, et sa Lil' lui manquait. L'homme revint à la réalité lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le témoin. '_Au boulot_' se dit-il en pénétrant dans la petite maison. Durant tout l'interrogatoire, l'ambiance était plus que pesante et le cubain espérait que son patron le laisserait quitter à 18h pour aller chercher Chris à son travail. Le latino se demandait pourquoi elle souhaitait le voir. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune Rush, mais il ne savait pas quoi. '_Sans doute un mauvais jour_', pensa-t-il en écoutant vaguement ce que leur disait le témoin. Ils ne tiraient rien de lui alors le latino écourta l'entrevue, pressé de rentrer au central.

Ainsi, son équipier et lui furent de retour en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Valens s'empressa d'aller voir Stillman. Il lui fit d'abord un récap sur l'entretien avec le témoin avant de lui demander s'il pouvait partir vers 18h pour aller chercher Christina sur son lieu de travail. Puisque le lieutenant savait qu'ils n'avanceraient pas plus ce jour, il laissa directement partir son ami, qui ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer chez lui.

En effet, ces derniers mois, le cubain avait légèrement levé le pied sur le travail. Il continuait d'avancer doucement. De temps en temps, il passait la soirée dehors, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il essayait d'oublier ses sentiments pour Lilly. Cependant, il ne ramenait plus de filles chez lui. En fait, Scotty n'avait ramené aucune fille depuis la mort de son équipière. _'Elle m'en voudrait si elle me voyait'_ ou '_Je ne veux pas la trahir encore une fois'_ se disait-il à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Une fois rentré chez lui, le latino regarda l'heure : 16 heures. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, alors il décida de se reposer un peu. Il s'endormit, rêvant de celle qui était toujours dans son cœur.

L'enquêteur fut réveillé par la sonnerie incessante de son téléphone. Les yeux encore fermés, il attrapa son portable et décrocha, pensant que c'était Stillman qui lui demandait de revenir.

"_Valens_.  
\- _Scotty, c'est Chris. Il est presque 19 heures là, tu fais quoi ?_ L'inspecteur ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant la voix et vérifia rapidement ses dires.  
\- _Et merde ! Je me suis endormi je suis désolé Chris ! Stillman m'a lâché en milieu d'après-midi et je me suis dit que j'allais me reposer un peu. Mais je suis endormi.  
_\- _C'est rien, mais ramène toi s'il te plait. J'en ai marre de t'attendre moi._ Son rire s'entendit au travers le téléphone, ce qui rassura Scotty.  
\- _J'arrive aussi vite que possible. T'es toujours à ton boulot ?  
_\- _Je suis devant, oui.  
_\- _Parfait ! Je devrais être là dans quinze minutes si y a pas trop de monde sur les routes. A toute !  
_\- _A toute Scotty_ _!_"

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché avec la sœur de Lilly, Scotty sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Par chance, le trafic était faible. Il arriva donc dans les quinze minutes indiquées à Christina dans l'appel. La jeune blonde attendait devant le magasin où elle travaillait, impatiemment. A la seconde où elle vit son ex-amant arriver, elle lui fit un signe de main.

"_Hey beau brun_, salua-t-elle enjouée.  
_\- Hey toi ! Comment tu vas_ ? demanda le dit en la saluant à son tour.  
_\- Je vais avoir besoin de tout t'expliquer pour répondre à cette question,_ informa la philadelphienne rapidement.  
_\- Dans ce cas, posons-nous dans ce petit café_, déclara le cubain en pointant du doigt le lieu qu'il désignait.  
_\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend_ ?"

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le café, dans lequel ils entrèrent, commandant chacun une bière. Une fois installés, le cubain commença.

"_Tu veux en parler directement ?  
__\- Plus vite fait plus vite on pourra profiter de la soirée_, répondit-elle sans ambiguïté, ce qui rassura le policier.  
_\- Je t'écoute_, dit-il simplement.  
_\- Jeff m'a demandé en mariage tout à l'heure_, lâcha la jeune Rush.  
_\- Mais c'est super ! _s'exclama Scotty. Le visage de Christina se ferma et le cubain comprit la suite de la conversation. _Tu as refusé ?  
__\- Non. Enfin… pas directement quoi. En fait… Je lui ait rien dit._ Elle soupira avant de reprendre. _Je suis partie m'enfermer, et j'ai pleuré.  
__\- C'est à cause de Lil', c'est ça ? _demanda doucement l'officier.  
_\- Oui,_ affirma Chris rapidement. _Comment je peux avoir tout ça alors qu'elle n'est plus là Scotty ? De nous deux, c'est elle qui aurait mérité tout ça !_ Les émotions que contenaient la jeune femme pouvait sortir à chaque instant.  
_\- Ecoute Chris,_ commença Scotty en prenant sa main, _Lilly serait fière de toi si elle te voyait. J'en suis sûr. Tu as énormément évolué et tu mérites ce bonheur. Ta sœur n'a pas connu cette forme de bonheur, mais je pense qu'elle était heureuse en rendant justice aux victimes.  
__\- C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours adoré son travail, elle ne parlait que de ça,_ se souvint la plus jeune avec un sourire nostalgique.  
_\- Et c'est comme ça qu'il faut se souvenir de Lilly. Elle nous manquera toujours, c'est un fait. Mais elle serait heureuse de voir que nous avançons, de voir que nos vies ne se sont pas arrêtées en même temps que la sienne. Même si ça a été difficile, et même s'il restera des jours difficiles, Lils serait fière de toi Chris. Ça j'en suis sûr, parce que je suis fier de toi, moi.  
__\- Merci beaucoup Scotty. Merci pour tout.  
__\- C'est normal. Mais du coup, tu vas lui dire quoi à Jeff ?_ interrogea la latino pour chasser ses propres émotions.  
_\- J'ai envie de lui dire oui, mais…_ elle fut interrompue.  
_\- Pas de mais, Christina. Tu l'aimes, t'as envie de l'épouser, tu viens de le dire._ Elle hocha la tête. _Alors dès que tu rentres chez toi, tu lui parles et tu lui dis oui. D'accord ? _conclu-t-il avec un franc sourire.  
_\- D'accord_, répondit la petite blonde.  
_\- Je sais que tu es triste parce que ta sœur n'aura jamais connu sa nièce, parce que jamais elle ne t'aura vu avec un homme bien et parce que jamais elle ne te verra en robe de mariée. Mais Dieu sait que tu mérites tout ça. Tu as assez souffert. Vous avez souffert toutes les deux. Mais toi tu as une chance de vivre la vie que tu mérites. Alors fais-le, pour Lilly, pour ta petite puce, mais surtout pour toi. Promis ?_ Scotty avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aborder la vie de son ancienne partenaire. Mais sa petite sœur était devenue son amie, et il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle méritait ce qu'elle vivait.  
_\- Promis_, affirma Christina en essuyant la larme qui avait pris place sur son visage.  
_\- Allez viens, on va se promener un peu_."

Valens paya leur bière et ils quittèrent le café. Ils marchèrent un petit moment avant de reprendre la direction du lieu de travail de la jeune femme, où les attendait la voiture du cubain. Il la raccompagna chez elle, la prit dans ses bras, murmurant un rapide _'Tu mérites'_ à son oreille, avant de laisser son amie rentrer chez elle. Une fois rentrée chez elle, Scotty regagna sa voiture et rejoignit son appartement où seuls les chats de Lils l'attendaient. Il les avait gardés. C'était ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Malgré les moments difficiles, tous avançaient, et ils continueraient sur cette voie, Scotty s'en fit la promesse.


End file.
